James DuMont
James DuMont played Sheldon Morris in season six of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''The Cellar Door 2: Preymates'' (????) *''Roe v. Wade'' (????) *''Chocolate'' (????) *''Hypnotized'' (????) *''Wonderland'' (2019) *''The Banker'' (2019) *''The Divorce Party'' (2019) *''Heart, Baby'' (2017) *''Abducted in Plain Sight (documentary)'' (2017) *''Landline'' (2017) *''Patriots Day'' (2016) *''Deepwater Horizon'' (2016) *''Midnight Special'' (2016) *''Trumbo'' (2015) *''I Saw the Light'' (2015) *''Jurassic World'' (2015) *''Little Boy'' (2015) *''Laugh Along the Way (short)'' (2015) *''Hello, My Name Is Frank'' (2014) *''Catch Hell'' (2014) *''When the Game Stand Tall'' (2014) *''Get on Up'' (2014) *''Barefoot'' (2014) *''Dallas Buyers Club'' (2013) *''Lee Daniels' The Butler'' (2013) *''Remember Sunday'' (2013) *''The Savage Beast'' (2012) *''Rock Jocks'' (2012) *''The Baytown Outlaws'' (2012) *''Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning'' (2012) *''Speed Demons'' (2012) *''Snatched'' (2011) *''Hide'' (2011) *''Inside Out'' (2011) *''Xtinction: Predator X'' (2011) *''The Chaperone'' (2011) *''Scorn (short)'' (2011) *''Flypaper'' (2011) *''Seconds Apart'' (2011) *''Ticking Clock'' (2011) *''Knucklehead'' (2010) *''Cool Dog'' (2010) *''Enemies Among Us'' (2010) *''The Chameleon'' (2010) *''Journey to Promethea'' (2010) *''The Open Road'' (2009) *''Drool'' (2009) *''Necessary Evil'' (2008) *''Fast Girl'' (2008) *''The Cellar Door'' (2007) *''Ocean's Thirteen'' (2007) *''Pandemic'' (2007) *''Statistics'' (2006) *''War of the Worlds'' (2005) *''Lincoln's Eyes (short)'' (2005) *''Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous'' (2005) *''Dating Games People Play'' (2005) *''Along Came Polly'' (2004) *''S.W.A.T.'' (2003) *''Seabiscuit'' (2003) *''Sweet Potato Queens'' (2003) *''Catch Me If You Can'' (2002) *''Gotta Kick It Up!'' (2002) *''Love & Basketball'' (2000) *''Bellyfruit'' (1999) *''In Quiet Night'' (1998) *''Winchell'' (1998) *''Erasable You'' (1998) *''Primary Colors'' (1998) *''The Pentagon Wars'' (1998) *''The Confession (short)'' (1998) *''Bombshell'' (1997) *''The Peacemaker'' (1997) *''Speed'' (1994) *''Park Tragedy'' (1993) *''Combination Platter'' (1993) *''52nd St. Serenade'' (1992) *''Time Expired (short)'' (1992) *''Crossing the River (short)'' (1992) *''In a Shade Between Two Trees'' (1991) *''Class'' (1983) *''Listen to Your Heart'' (1983) *''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) Television *''Magnum P.I.'' (2019) *''The Righteous Gemstones'' (2019) *''The Good Fight'' (2018) *''Timeless'' (2018) *''Mosaic'' (2017-2018) *''Law & Order True Crime (mini-series)'' (2017) *''Stranger Things'' (2017) *''24: Legacy'' (2017) *''Quarry'' (2016) *''NCIS: New Orleans'' (2016) *''Zoo'' (2015) *''Halt and Catch Fire'' (2015) *''American Horror Story'' (2013-2014) *''Wild Card'' (2014) *''Ravenswood'' (2014) *''Treme'' (2010-2013) *''Bonnie and Clyde (mini-series)'' (2013) *''Nashville'' (2013) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2012) *''Mad Men'' (2012) *''Breakout Kings'' (2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2011) *''Men of a Certain Age'' (2011) *''United States of Tara'' (2011) *''The Cape'' (2011) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2010) *''Hung'' (2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009-2010) *''Three Rivers'' (2009) *''Bones'' (2009) *''Ugly Betty'' (2007) *''Numb3rs'' (2007) *''House'' (2006) *''Close to Home'' (2005) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2005) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2005) *''ER'' (2004) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2003) *''Cold Case'' (2003) *''That Was Then'' (2002) *''That's Life'' (2001) *''Titus'' (2001) *''Becker'' (2000) *''The West Wing'' (2000) *''Then Came You'' (2000) *''Arli$$'' (1998) *''Home Improvement'' (1997) *''General Hospital'' (1997) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1996) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1996) *''NYPD Blue'' (1996) *''Fallen Angels'' (1995) *''Can't Hurry Love'' (1995) *''The Client'' (1995) *''The George Carlin Show'' (1995) *''Sweet Justice'' (1994) *''Law & Order'' (1992) External Links * Category:Actors